This invention relates to rainwater ducting systems mounted adjacent the eaves of buildings, and more particularly to improvements in such systems wherein removal therefrom of accumulated solid debris is efficiently achieved to prevent obstruction of said ducting system.
Most roof structures utilized on houses and other buildings are pitched or sloped to prevent the accumulation of water on the roof. In order to prevent the rain water which runs off a pitched roof from seeping into the foundation of the building, a gutter is generally mounted just under the terminal edge of the roof, known as the eaves, to catch the water and conduct it to a downspout which directs the water away from the building.
In the course of time, however, such gutters become clogged with leaves, twigs and other solid debris which are propelled into the gutter either by the action of the water running off the roof, or by the wind. When enough of such debris accumulates, it interferes with or eliminates the proper functioning of the gutter.
Numerous approaches have been earlier tried in efforts to solve this problem, but none have been completely successful. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,080,682; 3,295,264; 3,388,555 and 3,428,183 employ sieving means, generally positioned above the gutter, to separate the debris from the water before entrance into the gutter. One problem with this approach is that the screens or perforations utilized to achieve the sieving become obstructed themselves, and lose their functionality. Another problem is that a considerable quantity of fine material penetrates the sieve to enter and accumulate in the gutter.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,014,074 and 4,061,151 disclose gutters which can be inverted so as to dump their contents onto the ground below them. Such systems scatter the debris about the host building and may imperil the operator standing below.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,669,950 and 2,873,700 relate to shield devices having curved projections which cause solid debris to fall to the ground while directing water into an underlying gutter. However, during periods of heavy rain, such devices may not adequately accomodate water at the required rate of flow.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,638,369 concerns the use of a wind driven auger means to propel solid debris downward through a downspout. Although the device may function well with leaves, twigs may interfere with movement of the auger. The device also makes no provision for cleaning the horizontally disposed gutters leading to said downspout.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide apparatus for cleaning solid debris from the gutters and downspout of the ducting system associated with the eaves of a building.
It is a further object to provide apparatus of the aforementioned nature resistant to obstruction by said debris, and having an undimished capacity for handling rainwaters at a high flow rate.
Other objects and advantages will become apparent in the course of the following detailed description.